


Overdosage of Immaturity

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "Past Sorros", Lex acts wierder and wierder. He also manages to P.O. Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdosage of Immaturity

## Overdosage of Immaturity

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Disclaimers: DC characters aren't mine 

* * *

Author's note: this part of the story is sort of like the comic relief... sort of...

* * *

Lex glared at the little bits of green as he picked the green onions out of his chow mein.

"You know that green onions can keep you from getting cancer." Clark said as he pointed at Lex's take out box. 

"I don't care, this nasty stuff ruins the taste of everything else." 

Clark rolled his eyes, "You really should eat more greens." 

"I do! You know, that green ketchup..." 

"You're probably going to die at a young age from cancer." 

"Nah, I figured that by the time I'm an old man, people will have invented these little microthinges that clean up your body, so I don't have to worry about not eating healthy and having junk food 24-7" Lex said as he leaned back in his chair, using his hand to balance him 

"That's creepy thought dad." Mits muttered. 

Lex shrugged and he let got his hand on the table. Forgetting that he was leaning backwards, Lex's head hit the ground with a painful thud. 

"Are you okay?!" Clark cried out as he rushed over to Lex side." 

Lex sighed and folded his arms, still in an awkward position. " Clark, I really need to do something. Being cooped up in your apartment is causing my intelligence and maturity to recede. 5 days ago, I wouldn't have done something like this. I need out." 

Clark helped Lex up and then he walked over to the counter to retrieve an envelope. "I got a letter from Gotham, I'm meeting a friend of mine that can help us. And I'm also having Dr. Hamilton meet us." 

"I thought you said your friend was some prestigious billionaire." 

"He is." 

"And how is he going to come here inconspicuously?" 

"He's not, he's also coming to Metropolis for business with LexCorp." 

"... okay... can I get new clothes?" 

Clark deadpanned. "Why do you want new clothes?! Are you even listening to what I'm saying? Isn't this more important?!" 

Lex gave Clark a 'are you stupid?' look. "Well, I don't think I can wear sweats to meet your friends and if you don't you think that it might be a little weird wearing the clothes I came in?" 

Clark looked thoughtful for a moment, then he threw his arms up and gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll get you new clothes.... But how are you going to go out in public? I mean, you'd stick out like a sore thumb without hair." 

"Doesn't the bald dude next door wear a guy wig?" 

"You want me to steal is wig?" 

"Only temporarily, he's asleep most of the day anyways." 

"You're insane!" 

"No, my name is Lex" Lex said with an evil grin. 

Clark rolled his eyes. In a flash he came back with the wig and he tossed it at Lex. 

Lex held it like a dead skunk. "Is this sanitary? I mean, did you pull this off his head?" 

"No, it was on one of the head-stand things that you put wigs on. That one was stored in the closet, so I don't think he wears it." 

Lex sighed and plopped the stupid wig into his head. "Do you have a hat? Everyone can tell this is a wig." 

"Clark went into his room and tossed Lex one of his caps." 

Lex shook his head as he looked into the mirror. "I'm going to get arrested for looking like such a freak." 

Clark snickered. Then Lex grabbed him by the ear and dragged him down to the apartment garage, with Mits in tow. 

(after 3 hours later in the Mall) 

Clark whimpered as Lex walked into another store. 'damn, it can't be human for him enjoy shopping this much.' Clark plopped down on one of the benches, settling down the many bags he was carrying. Clark sighed and shook his head. The sad thing was, most of the clothes in these bags were for him and not Lex. Lex loved using Clark as a dress up doll.... Mits sat down next to Clark eating her ice cream and holding onto her little bag with her blue jeans pants and green long-sleeved shirt. 

Then Lex came out of the... Make-up store?!!! With another small bag? 

Clark pointed at Lex's bag. "What's that?" 

"oh, purple lipstick and glitter and some light purple eye shadow." 

Clark's mouth dropped, "You're going to use make up on your daughter?!" 

Lex looked absolutely serious, "No, these are for me." 

Then Lex walked onto the next store, leaving a sputtering Clark. Mits laughed at Clark's expression. "What? You didn't know that the makeup you saw on daddy the first day, he voluntarily put it on himself?" 

"...no? I thought he was at some party and the makeup go onto him?" 

Mits walked past him laughing her head off. 

* * *

Clark groaned as he dropped the bags into his couch and he slumped into one of his chairs. Lex took off the itchy wig made a face at it as he tossed it onto the table. Seeing how Mits was sitting in one chair, the bags were on the sofa and Clark was sitting in the other chair. Lex decided to make himself comfortable on Clark's lap. Clark jumped up, startled. Lex just mumbled something and took Clark's seat. Clark growled as Lex fell asleep in his seat, then he stalked off to bed. 

* * *

(early the next morning)

**RING! RING!!!!!!!!!**

Clark groaned and swore in as many languages as he knew as he picked up the phone. 

"What?" He croaked groggily. 

"Clark? It's me Bruce." 

Clark's haze suddenly lifted and he yelled out into the phone, "Bruce?! You're here already? But I thought you were coming in the evening." 

"The later flight got cancelled, so I decided to come early instead of later. So, where do you want me to meet you and the people you're helping?" 

"Star Labs" 

"Great. I'll be there at 10, we can spend the rest of the day discussing what we're going to do. Anyways, my meeting with Lex isn't until tomorrow, so we have plenty of time." 

"Okay...I'll see you then" 

"Bye" 

"Bye" 

Clark looked at the phone as he turned it off and put it into the cradle. 

Suddenly the lump on the other side of Clark's bed talked, "You didn't tell Bruce who 'the people you're helping are?'" 

Clark jumped up and yell, "Why are you in my bed?!" 

"Mits and I couldn't find where you stashed your blankets and the couch has been really uncomfortable lately" 

"So you decided to sleep in my bed?!" 

"You didn't seem to mind." 

"I was asleep!" 

"Precisely, if we were bothering you, you wouldn't have been asleep." 

"Next time, ask me before you decide to climb into my bed!" 

Lex poked his head from under the covers, "che... like you would allow us to sleep in your bed." 

"If you already knew I didn't want you in my bed, why did you do it?!" 

Lex stuck his head back into the covers and didn't answer the question. Clark pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming one. Then he stomped off to the shower to get cleaned up. 

When Clark came out of the shower, he found Lex and Mits with towels wrapped around them, picking out the clothes they would wear today. "How did you two take a shower?" Clark asked as he pointed at Lex and Mits. Mits spoke up, " No one was living in the apartment across from yours, so we used that shower." 

"So you broke into that apartment?!" 

"Not our fault that the locks in these apartment are so easy to pick," Lex replied as he pulled out the gray dress pants he had been looking for. 

Lex then pointed to the clothes lying on one of the chairs, "Wear that." 

"I can pick out my own clothes!" 

"ha! We're not going to the circus, wear those clothes I picked out." 

Clark threw a glare at Lex as he picked up the clothes and marched off to his room to change into them. 

* * *

(2 minutes later)

'Okay... so Lex has a pretty good fashion sense. But that doesn't me I'll allow him to constantly dress me!' Clark thought as he admired himself in the mirror. 

'So, I guess those suits do make me look kind of dorky. But I'm not going to admit it.' 

Then Clark opened the door, finding Lex standing in the doorways smirking, " Am I good or what?" 

"Clark rolled his eyes and finally nodded, "Yes, you're good. I don't look like the poster boy for Geek-R-Us.." 

"...for once." Mits muttered under her breath, but then Clark caught here comment with his enhanced hearing. "I'll choose to ignore that." 

Then Clark noticed Lex's clothes. He wore a white tank top and over it he also wore a light purple-blue short-sleeved shirt that sort of shimmered in the light and he also wore a gray dress pants. Mits was wearing the long sleeve green shirt that she got and blue jeans. As Lex headed for the door, he put on the sleek silver sunglasses that were hooked onto the front of his shirt. 

Clark laughed and Lex tipped his sunglasses forward, "Yes?" 

"You look like Moby." 

"Who?" 

"A singer." 

"... ah .. okay." Then Lex led the way and walked down to the garage. 

Clark walked slower and kept in pace with Mits, "Mits?" 

"Yes?" 

"Why does your Dad act?...erm.." 

"Like he's on crack?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Before Kalel left to his 'business' trip, he injected Dad full of this weird stuff that basically stifles his rebellious side and makes him act like a kid. It'll probably wear off by noon today. The extra dosage that Dad got, made the stuff last for a week. Which is why he's been acting weird all week. Being serious one second and hyper the next. Don't worry, he's usually not like this." 

Clark nodded, "Since when did you get so smart?" 

"Since the day I realized what Kalel was going to do to me when I was older. Which is probably why you were looking at me weird the first day I came through the portal." 

"huh?" 

"I was wearing makeup when I came through the portal. I try to take on the appearance of being sick and weakly so that Kalel is less likely to sell me off. That's why I looked older." 

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" 

Mits just smiled mysteriously and ran ahead to catch up with her dad. 

Feedback Please? 


End file.
